


hearts beat as one

by reinasolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Love, Post-The Last Jedi, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinasolo/pseuds/reinasolo
Summary: "I won't hurt you. I can't hurt you, not anymore." His voice is desperate, barely above a whisper.--Drabble inspired by a text post on Tumblr:concept: rey and kylo touching foreheads in the middle of battle because they can’t bring themselves to fight the other while everything around them is in chaos





	hearts beat as one

**Author's Note:**

> [Text post found at stardustren on Tumblr](http://stardustren.tumblr.com/post/174790398405/concept-rey-and-kylo-touching-foreheads-in-the)

They find each other at middle ground.

It wasn't planned.

It's almost tragic, poetic in a fractured stream that leaves them exposed. The First Order thinks she killed Supreme Leader Snoke. The Resistance is unaware of the special connection they hold; a dangerous secret that comes with high potential to keep the galaxy shaking.

The war is at its most critical juncture. They'll be seen as liars, fools, never to be trusted again. If they take themselves down before the chaos resolves then any hope that is left might as well diminish. 

Squalls of blaster fire move closer; smoke, dark and acrid, permeates the air, and the screams of soldiers at death's door will haunt them forever.

Kylo's lightsaber disengages with a hiss. His body drops and his knees pound against the ground, a sound that is an echo only to Rey.

"I won't hurt you. I can't hurt you, not anymore." His voice is desperate, barely above a whisper.

The blue light of Rey’s saber still flickers, she holds the hilt tightly to her side. She should take the chance, bring him in or end it all right on the spot. It would be a monumental win for the Resistance. Rey knows there will never be another opportunity like this again.

Unfortunately for them, she never wanted to be their savior.

Her lightsaber joins Kylo on the ground and Rey takes his face in her hands, she leans down and their foreheads touch. The bond thanks them and hums in appreciation.

Their adversaries continue to fight around them.

They finally discover peace.


End file.
